Gongmen City, y esa Fatídica Noche
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Los Maestros del Palacio de Jade y el Guerrero Dragón son invitados a un gran festival en Gongmen unos meses después de haber derrotado a Lord Shen. Y este festival tiene lugar gracias a lo que los Maestros hicieron para salvarlos a todos ellos, y a China, de la destrucción. Pero en un giro de eventos, todo se vuelve más complicado y... Solo quedó Tigresa para contar la historia.


**¡Bienvenidos lectores y lectoras de FF! Al primer capítulo de este Fic. **

**Este va a ser un Fic muy diferente a lo que estoy normalmente acostumbrado a escribir, y por eso quiero advertirles que puede llegar a ser más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Crudo... ¿Tal vez?**

**Y puede llegar a ser ofensivo para más de una persona, así que ya están advertidos.**

**No lo voy a hacer un Fic MUY oscuro, pero si que va a tener escenas subidas de tono.**

**Este es el primer Fic completamente "original" que hago de este estilo, así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

_**Última edición: 02/06/2020.**_

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Antes de comenzar con todo esto les explicaré como van mis Fics: _[Estos son sonidos]_ , *acciones*, **"Dialogo", _'Pensamientos', _**(Cosas que pasan/el autor dice o comenta fuera del Fic). Y eso ya vendría siendo todo lo que tienen que saber.**

* * *

**¡Vamos al Fic!**

* * *

**"Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...".**

_En algún lugar de Gongmen..._

Se encontraba despertando, abriendo sus ojos con muy pocas fuerzas, Tigresa. Sumida en los recuerdos de lo que había sido la noche más nefasta que había vivido la Maestra del Palacio de Jade en toda su vida.

Inmediatamente, sintió un gran dolor proviniendo de su cabeza, recorriendo también cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor que sentía, pero intentó reprimir esa sensación de dolor que persistía para intentar levantarse.

_'... ¿Dónde estoy?'_

Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, se percató de que estaba tumbada en el suelo. En lo que parecía ser un muelle con algunos tablones de madera a punto de ceder por lo desgastados que se veían estos, y sentía que tenía algo que se parecía ser metal alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

_'Se sienten como... ¿Cadenas?'_

Pero estaba muy desorientada como para poder reconocerlo a simple vista, todo a su alrededor se encontraba muy borroso en ese momento y sentía que todo le estaba dando vueltas.

Dejando el mareo que sentía a un lado, intentó moverse para ponerse de pie. Pero se sentía demasiado débil como para si quiera mover su propia cola.

_'¿Cómo es que llegué a dar aquí? ... Y más importante, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo tanto... dolor?'_

Ya enfocando completamente a sus alrededores, y entendiendo un poco mejor la situación en la que se encontraba, ella pudo ver que de hecho, si eran cadenas lo que había sentido en su cuerpo anteriormente. Estaba completamente encadenada de pies a cabeza a uno de los bordes del muelle.

Intentó moverse nuevamente para liberarse... Pero las cadenas estaban muy bien puestas y parecían estar reforzadas.

_'**[ughh...]** Por supuesto...'_

Resignada, empezó a mirarse a ella misma para comprobar en que estado se encontraba y pudo observar que llevaba puesto un muy rasgado vestido blanco (que ya se veía más que desteñido) con pequeños detalles de flores doradas en el borde inferior. Estaba sangrando un poco por la boca; la nariz, sus muñecas y tenía algunas marcas de rasguños en los brazos. Pero escuchó un ruido que de inmediato la saco de todos sus pensamientos.

_**[Aaagh... Aaaghr...]**_

_'Eso es... _***levanta la mirada***_ Oh, mierda.'_

Abrió sus ojos completamente horrorizada por la escena que estaba viendo más allá del muelle en el que estaba, presenciando como unos lobos enmascarados no dejaban de torturar a un joven lince en uno de los muelles más cercanos y este daba alaridos de dolor cada vez que estos le propinaban golpes para acallarlo.

_**[Ahg...]**_

"S... Si no salgo de aquí..." Con muy pocas fuerzas masculló para si misma, con un notable temor en su voz, "Pronto seré la siguiente..." murmuraba esto último la tigresa llorando en silencio mientras escuchaba como caía la cabeza de aquel lince al suelo, dando un golpe seco contra este en el otro muelle.

No podía hacer nada y se sentía muy impotente; estaba completamente encadenada y no podría liberarse hasta que tuviese las fuerzas suficientes como para romper las cadenas que la mantenían en el suelo del muelle.

Los lobos enmascarados luego de tirar el cadáver maltratado del lince adentro de un barril vació, continuaban buscando a sobrevivientes en los muelles de lo que fue una terrible masacre que tuvo lugar allí. Para así callar a los que la presenciaron para siempre, y que nadie nunca llegue a saber sobre la gran tragedia que ocurrió ese mismo día.

"Oigan, creo que veo a... ***se va acercando a paso lento al siguiente muelle*** Uno de los Maestros del Palacio de Jade... Es la líder de los Cinco Furiosos; sobrevivió. Y parece que alguien ya la encadenó al muelle por nosotros," Escuchó decir a uno de esos lobos enmascarados desde una de las esquinas del muelle.

Cerrando sus ojos, estremeciéndose mientras intentaba escapar y preparándose para lo que iba a ser una posible muerte dolorosa a manos de esos lobos, Tigresa no pudo evitar recordarlos a _ellos_... Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerlo en un momento tan inoportuno como ese, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a todos los seres queridos que perdió esa fatídica noche en la ciudad de Gongmen.

_Po, Shifu, Víbora, Grulla, Mono, Mantis..._

Los había perdido a todos. Y la única que aún seguía viva de entre todos ellos... Era ella. El último Maestro del Palacio de Jade con vida, encadenado y esperando por acabar igual a todos los demás.

_'No...'_

Dejándose llevar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo al recordarlos, dejó de luchar aceptando lo que le iba a pasar muy pronto... Llorando desconsoladamente en silencio mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado con todos ellos.

Los lobos enmascarados llegaron al muelle, sonrientes por haberla encontrado encadenada y sin fuerzas para resistirse o contraatacar. Uno de ellos pudo ver lo destrozada que estaba, y se le acercó a paso lento, haciendo un ademan a los otros para que se queden donde estaban.

"Oh... No te preocupes gatita, pronto podrás ver a tus amigos en el más allá." Susurró con malicia, acariciando su mejilla, uno de los lobos enmascarados. Preparando un guantelete que tenía garras de metal, con algo de sangre aún goteando en cada una de las garras. "Ahora, tú y tú. ¡Sostengan a la felina mientras yo preparo esto!" Ordenó llevándose el guantelete consigo, dirigiéndose hacia un barril cerca del muelle donde habían torturado antes al lince. Sacando luego un saco negro de este, con algo dentro.

Otros dos lobos enmascarados acataron la orden y sostuvieron cada una de las extremidades de la tigresa para que quedase completamente inmóvil en el suelo. Ella intentó moverse con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero con la fuerza con la que los dos lobos enmascarados la estaban reteniendo, ya no podía moverse ni un poco.

"¡Van a pagar por esto!" Gruñó la felina mostrando sus dientes, mirándolos con furia e intentando escapar del agarre de los lobos.

"Puedes intentar cuantas veces quieras, pero no escaparas del destino que te espera, gata." Le advirtió uno de los lobos, haciendo más fuerte su agarre. El otro lobo, quien parecía ser el líder, estaba quitando las garras de metal del guantelete y en su lugar estaba encajando hojas de acero más grandes en cada uno de los dedos del guante.

"Espero que te hayas preparado mentalmente, porque esto te va a doler... Mucho." Avisó el lobo, poniéndose el guantelete en su mano con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Disfrutando mucho de lo que iba a hacerle a la Maestra.

_'_***llorando en silencio***_ ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos algo así?!, yo no quería acabar así. No quería que el muriese creyendo una mentira... Y-y-yo...'_

El líder entre esos tres lobos ya estaba acercándose, preparado para asestar el golpe de gracia mientras Tigresa solo esperaba que todo esto terminase para ella de una buena vez... Que la pesadilla de la que fue testigo esa noche, acabase para siempre y pudiese dejar de recordarla...

Hasta que sintió como el agarre de los otros dos lobos enmascarados que estaban a sus lados sosteniéndola, se fue desvaneciendo por completo en cuestión de segundos.

_**[Al fin los encontré]**_

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, pudo ver como otro lobo con un traje de vestir negro (desgarrado de las mangas y hombros, con una corbata muy mal puesta y un pequeño cuchillo en su boca) parecía muy dispuesto a asesinar a cada uno de los lobos enmascarados con nada más que sus puños y un pequeño cuchillo (que sostenía por el borde filoso con sus dientes).

"Malditos, ¿ahora a quién le van a pedir piedad?" Comentó mirándolos con bastante furia reflejada en sus ojos azules, como si de dos grandes llamas de fuego se tratasen. El lobo agarró inmediatamente (sin dejar reaccionar a los otros lobos) el guantelete que tenía el líder y se lo enterró a este profundamente en la garganta. "Ahora ya estamos a mano, Von." Murmuró el lobo de traje mientras veía como el líder de los otros dos lobos enmascarados moría desangrándose en el suelo.

_**[AGTHRKk]**_

Los dos lobos enmascarados que estaban a los lados de Tigresa intentaron escapar de allí... Pero el lobo de traje se les adelantó.

"Y ustedes dos, ¿a dónde creen que van?" El lobo reaccionó muy rápidamente anticipándose a ellos; cortó el cuello de uno, lanzando con su mano izquierda el cuchillo que traía entre sus dientes, y al otro lo persiguió hasta que lo agarró del cuello con su mano derecha y lo ahorcó, dejando al lobo casi inconsciente en el suelo. Para después arrastrarlo hacia el muelle y ahogarlo. "¡Saluden a Von de mi parte!" Vociferó burlándose y despidiéndose de ellos, viendo a ambos de sus cadáveres aún con cierto enojo en su mirada.

"..."

Tigresa estaba paralizada por lo impactada que la dejó la actuación de aquel lobo. Y estaba segura de que si los otros no la mataron rápidamente, este lobo lo iba a hacer sin muchas dudas de por medio.

El lobo notando la presencia de ella, la miró y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella.

_'_***cerrando los ojos nuevamente*** _Este lobo no va a dudar ni un poco. Pero viendo el lado positivo de todo esto, creo que ahora será mucho más indoloro.'_

_"..."_

Tigresa de pronto dejó de escuchar ruido alguno... Pensando que probablemente ya estaba en el más allá.

"¿Morí?" Preguntó sin abrir sus ojos, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

"..." Ella estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos, feliz porque iba a poder estar nuevamente con su maestro y sus amigos, pero...

"No te voy a matar, relájate. Y no, no estás muerta; estas viva. Te ves _MUY_ mal, pero estas viva." Contestó él, haciendo que Tigresa se asustase por la presencia tan cercana del lobo y abriese sus ojos de golpe para ver que, de hecho, aún estaba en el muelle con aquel lobo asesino que la salvó de estar muerta hace unos segundos.

_'Aún estoy aquí'_ Pensó cabizbaja.

El lobo que la salvó, recogió su cuchillo del cuello abierto del lobo enmascarado que estaba al lado de ella y lo empezó a limpiar con un trozo de la vestimenta de otro de los enmascarados. "Si lo quisiera hacer, créeme. Ya lo habría hecho." Prosiguió el lobo, limpiando el cuchillo con delicadeza.

"Que _reconfortante_ es oír eso" Sarcástica y distante, le respondió ella rodando sus ojos.

"Pero no tengo razones para hacerlo; ya me vengué de uno de los desgraciados que comenzó todo esto." Sencillamente y terminando de limpiar la sangre restante, se guardo el cuchillo en un bolsillo de su traje y tomo asiento en la punta de una esquina del muelle para ver el gran reflejo de la luna llena en el agua.

Mirándolo, confusa por lo que acababa de decir, ella le preguntó "¿Uno...?"

"Si, uno de los que empezaron todo esto." Respondió sin quitar su vista del reflejo en el agua.

El lobo sabía quienes habían empezado la masacre. Y Tigresa al oírlo, no pudo evitar preguntarle: "¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

La pregunta hizo al lobo reír muy fuerte por unos segundos y, más seriamente, con una expresión que reflejaba tristeza en su rostro, le confesó: "Yo era uno de ellos."

Tigresa ahora estaba un poco confusa por la respuesta que le dio después de haberlo visto asesinar de una manera tan despiadada a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros, dejándola con muchas más preguntas de las que tenía antes. El lobo tomó una pausa, y suspirando pesadamente, continuó, "Todo estaba planeado solo para saquear los comercios más grandes de esta ciudad... Pero después, el plan se volvió muy retorcido. El objetivo cambió y ya no eran los comercios... Ahora era el matar a todas las personas que iban a venir a la celebración que se iba a hacer aquí. Resumiendo un poco la historia: El plan cambio de ser un gran robo a un gran genocidio en menos de un mes. Por eso quise salirme de eso, pero _ellos_ tenían otros planes. Y para callarme, me pusieron una trampa en la que caí y cayeron todos los que más quería..." Relató el lobo con una gran tristeza y dolor en su voz, pero sin soltar lagrima alguna de sus ojos azulados. "Por eso busco venganza. Tal vez si fuese hecho algo mucho antes de que esto pasara... Podría haberlos salvado a ustedes de sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí..." Pensativo y distante, el lobo otra vez se quedó admirando el hermoso reflejo brillante de la luna llena en el agua por unos segundos.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó viendo a la felina encadenada. Sorprendiéndola un poco, pero mirando con indiferencia al lobo.

"No creo que sea algo de tu interés, lobo." Tajante, la felina solo se quedó mirando hacia el suelo de madera del muelle, triste, recordando el infierno por el que pasó esa misma noche mientras con su pata derecha se quitaba la poca sangre que goteaba de su nariz y su boca.

"Si no hablas de lo que te pasa con nadie, acabarás sola. Y a nosotros, los lobos, no nos gusta acabar solos..." El lobo trató de incentivar a la felina con un semblante más triste al terminar de hablar.

Recordando lo que no pudo decirle a uno de sus seres queridos antes de ser testigo de su muerte, Tigresa - sin quererlo - soltó una pequeña lágrima, pero rápidamente cerró con fuerza sus ojos intentando detener las lágrimas que se le estaban formando y se quitó la lágrima que se le escapó de su mejilla. "¿No me podrías intentar liberar con ese cuchillo que tienes antes?"

El lobo sacudiendo su cabeza, se reía por lo bajo, y respondió, "¿Crees que esto puede liberarte de una cadena _reforzada_? ... La respuesta es no. Si no tienes fuerzas para romperlas por tu cuenta, dudo mucho que algo más te pueda sacar de allí."... "Al enterrarle el guantelete en la garganta a ese lobo enmascarado, sin querer, partí la hoja más larga y resistente que tenía en ese saco de allá ***señalando el saco negro que estaba en un barril cerca del otro muelle con su mano derecha***. Eso te podía haber liberado... Yo no soy tan fuerte como para romper algo así con mis manos. Así que lamento decir esto, pero creo que te quedaras allí hasta que encuentres otra forma de liberarte." se disculpó el lobo, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver inerte de Von, el líder de los otros dos lobos enmascarados que estaban a punto de acabar con la vida de Tigresa.

"No te preocupes, yo soy la que debería de agradecerte por haber llegado justo a tiempo. Unos segundos más y sería otra victima de esta horrorosa masacre..." Agradecida con el lobo, Tigresa - cabizbaja - rememorando todo lo que le pasó esa noche, intento nuevamente moverse para liberarse de las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta al suelo del muelle. Sin éxito alguno. Y nuevamente resignada, se quedo mirando al suelo tristemente mientras lloraba en silencio una vez más. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía controlar toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Creo que tendrás que esperar a que tengas más fuerzas para romperlas. Este cuchillo se podría partir a la mitad si intento liberarte ahora mismo, ***sosteniendo el pequeño cuchillo con un dedo*** y no estoy dispuesto a ir deambulando por esta ciudad sin algo filoso a la mano. _Ellos_ probablemente siguen buscando sobrevivientes... ***lanza el cuchillo al cielo y se lo guarda en un bolsillo*** Y yo estaré aquí para hacerles sufrir por lo que hicieron." Comentó él, viendo a la felina con la cara en el piso, sin notar que ella estaba llorando.

La felina rayada, dejando escapar un muy pequeño sollozo, hizo que el lobo la mirara compadeciéndose de ella y, sin apartar la mirada de la luna llena, se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Dejando que ella se desahogará por lo que había sufrido.

* * *

_**20 minutos después...**_

El lobo estaba atento, mirando a sus alrededores, asegurándose de no estar siendo perseguido por ningún otro lobo enmascarado. Mientras Tigresa aún seguía llorando, ahora desconsoladamente.

Pasaron unos segundos más, hasta que el lobo decidió acabar con el llanto de ella y el silencio que había entre ellos.

"Realmente te sientes mal, ¿no? Oí muchas historias sobre ti y tus amigos cuando derrotaron a aquel pavo real. Decían que tú eras la que menos sentimientos mostraba cuando se trataba de luchar. Verte así de destrozada... Debiste de sufrir un verdadero infierno esta noche para estar así de mal, ¿no es así?" Parando de llorar al escuchar lo que dijo el lobo, Tigresa solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba con sus manos las últimas lágrimas que quedaron en su cara.

"Solamente quiero... Q-quiero..." Sentía que las lágrimas se le estaban empezando a formar una vez más en sus ojos, no podía terminar aquella frase por lo dolida que estaba.

"Volver a verlos con vida." Terminando la frase, hablaba para si mismo el lobo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos para volver a abrirlos y notar que Tigresa ya no estaba llorando. Ahora lo estaba mirando directamente con un poco de curiosidad en su mirada.

"Yo también perdí a mis seres queridos. También sentí que ya no sabía si quería seguir viviendo sin ellos o no. Me sentía destrozado; vacío. Pero algo me hizo ver que aunque no estén a tu lado, siempre van a estar allí contigo mientras los sigas llevando en tus recuerdos." Contó con convicción el lobo con un semblante triste que pronto fue cambiando a uno más alegre.

"Y para vengarlos, juro que voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento contra los hijos de puta que hicieron todo esto." Seriamente y sin despejar la vista de la luna, el lobo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

"..."

"... Nunca me dijiste tu nombre." Mencionó un poco indiferente Tigresa, sacando al lobo de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, cierto. Me llamo Kolyat. Pero, si lo prefieres, me puedes llamar 'Kol'." Se presentó Kol, extendiendo su mano **(pata/como le quieran llamar)** derecha hacia Tigresa.

"Creo que no necesito presentarme." Manteniendo su postura indiferente, Tigresa no le prestó importancia alguna a la mano que le había extendido Kol y este al notarlo, solo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras recogía su mano.

"¿Aún después de haberte contado todo eso sigues desconfiando de mi?" Preguntó mirando incrédulo a la felina.

Quien no lo presto mucha atención a su mirada y solo limitó a responder con un muy serio "Si."

Tigresa, luego de unos minutos, se quedó acostada en el muelle de brazos cruzados (hasta donde podía porque las cadenas no le hacían las cosas fáciles).

"¿Sigues sin fuerzas?" Preguntó el lobo. Tigresa intentó mover una de sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez pudo hacer que una de las cadenas empezase a ceder, pero no pudo seguir por un dolor punzante que sintió e hizo que se detuviese en el acto. "Deberías descansar tu cuerpo un poco más..." Tigresa se quedó tumbada en el suelo una vez más, descansando así todo su dolorido cuerpo.

"Y, para mantenerte despierta, podrías contarme que fue lo que te ocurrió..." Sugirió Kolyat acostando su espalda en el muelle y tocando el agua con sus pies.

"No." Tigresa lo empezó a fulminar con la mirada.

"Yo conté mi historia." Miró desafiando a la felina rayada.

"Tú solo lo hiciste para que parara de llorar." Explicó ella.

"Me lo debes." Contestó rápidamente él.

"Ni de chiste." A este punto, Tigresa ya lo estaba intentando matar con la mirada.

"Vamos, ¿cómo fue que quedaste encadenada a este muelle?"

"Eso no- lo recuerdo... Pero no quiero hacerlo." Rehusándose, ella se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos, intentando recordar el cómo fue que quedó allí encadenada...

"¿Siempre eres así de gruñona?"

"..."

"... ¿?" El lobo estaba esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Tigresa, pero esta se quedó callada después de que Kolyat le hizo esa pregunta.

"..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Tigresa recordó por un momento que alguien ya le había dicho eso mucho antes que el lobo... Cuando estaban preparándose para ir a lo que sería un gran festival en honor a los que salvaron a China de la destrucción, y terminó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla sacada de un libro escrito por Stephen King.

"Oye... Lo siento si dije o mencione algo malo, yo solo quer-"

"_Bien_. Si te voy a contar lo que me pasó, voy empezar por el principió de este maldito día. Desde que desperté, hasta llegar a este infierno de ciudad. Así que no me digas que no te dije que no quería contarlo... Porque lo que te voy a contar, va a hacer que realmente no hayas querido escuchar esto; lo que viví hace unas horas y deseo nunca haber vivido jamás..." Seriamente y con mucha frialdad en cada una de sus palabras, Tigresa interrumpió a Kolyat y estaba a punto de contar una historia que el lobo probablemente jamás iba a olvidar... Una que llego a...

**El Fin.**

* * *

**Del capítulo.**

**Bueno, ya tenía preparado este Fic desde hace una semana (se me ocurrió el mismo día que publiqué "Una Plática Relajante", pero va a ser exactamente lo contrario a eso) y no creo que supere los cuatro o cinco ****capítulos. Pero no soy bueno dando datos exactos, así que no se si va a llegar a tener más o incluso menos capítulos de los que mencioné****.**

**Espero ver sus reviews sobre este Fic (principalmente porque es la primera historia "original" que hago de este estilo). Y realmente no siento que sea lo mio hacer Fics así (tan oscuros), pero terminaré este Fic tan pronto termine con todo lo demás que estoy haciendo (que son muchas cosas).**

**En este capítulo, hay una referencia a cierto personaje de cierto universo cinematográfico que a este punto muchos deben de conocer (coff, coff el "inevitable" de Endgame, coff, coff). Creo que muchos la encontraran fácilmente (o eso espero).**

**Y terminando con esto, recuerden que el insomnio es de lo peor que hay, utilizar un vape igualmente te hace fumador, mirarse Game Of Thrones y recordar a todos los personajes es un gran logro, y no olviden que si buscan "snake" en Google pueden jugar ese juego desde la pagina de búsqueda.**

**Me despido de ustedes por ahora y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
